The Heirs II: Miracles
by Warlington
Summary: Exactly a year later, Kim Tan and Cha Eun-sang find themselves facing new lines to cross and obstacles to overcome. Tan will have to grow up a bit earlier than expected with Eun-sang's sudden pregnancy but hand in hand together, our favorite couple will soon realize that miracles can be found in every corner.
1. Author's Note

Hello Dear Reader,

Thank you so much for taking the time to read this fanfiction of mine.

I don't really write these kinds of stories, but after finishing the first season of "The Heirs," I just couldn't resist! You can't deny the amazing chemistry between Lee Min Ho and Park Shin Hye, and my inner fangirl is screaming.

I wrote this fanfiction for the following reasons:

\- No matter how much I loved the ending, it left me wanting for more! This is my way of satisfying that fangirl thirst!

\- There aren't many fanfictions about "The Heirs" so I hope to contribute by writing this.

\- Most fanfictions available are about Eun-sang and Young-do, but I personally prefer Kim Tan though.

I hope you enjoy reading this fanfiction as much as I enjoyed writing it.

P.S. The story is set exactly a year after the first season's conclusion. I will try my best to stay dedicated to the story and character personalities. But please note that this is also, a work of FANFICTION.

P.P.S. I know the drama was pure and conservative, and if you're expecting this to be the same, then please **STOP** reading now. Don't worry, I won't write any graphic sex scenes or violence (at least not too much), but I have to say it's for a bit mature audience.

Anyway, if you're still okay with it, then please proceed and don't forget to vote and comment!

Thank you!


	2. The Engagement

"Where are we? Where are you taking me?"

Cha Eun-sang laughs as Kim Tan leads her by the hand with her blindfold on. She can feel her heart beating even faster as his hand grips hers, while her other hand reaches for the dark and empty space ahead of her.

"Ya! Kim Tan! Where are you taking me?"

She can hear Tan laughing. His hand lets go of hers and for a minute she feels scared.

"We're here," he whispers near her ear.

Slowly, he lifts up her blindfold. Eun-sang squints for a moment before her eyes register the sight before her.

They're standing in the middle of the apartment Tan bought a year ago. It was supposed to be for her and her eomma but they refused the offer. Eun-sang sees the purple dreamcatcher hanging by the large glass window overlooking the city. Her eyes travel down to the floor where there are rose petals scattered on the floor and a single lit candle in between two plates of pancakes.

"What are we doing here?" Eun-sang asks for the third time.

"Ne, don't you see? It's a late birthday gift," Tan takes off her coat and lays it down on the kitchen counter.

"This is too much," Eun-sang turns around to protest but Tan quickly kisses her on the lips.

She blushes furiously as he grins down at her.

"What did I say about talking back?"

She shakes her head at him.

"Besides," he continues, "I wasn't able to attend your last birthday because of that special general meeting again."

"It's alright," she smiles up at him, "I understand. You don't have to do this."

Tan kisses her again, "What did I say about talking back?"

Eun-sang sticks out her tongue at him.

"It's the least I can do," he says while he tucks a strand of hair behind her ear, "I'm going again for another business trip with Mr. Yoon and I won't get to see this beautiful face for two weeks."

She blushes again and tries to look down but he lifts up her chin to meet his eyes. They share their third kiss, more deep and passionate this time.

Eun-sang feels a tingle run down her spine.

"Shall we eat?" Tan smiles at her as he drapes one arm around her small shoulders.

Eun-sang's heart flutters as she lets him lead her to the floor. They sit next to each other, eating the pancakes, and looking out at the busy city. It's pretty cold tonight and the frost is creeping from each corner of the window.

"Why did you buy this in the first place?" she asks as she stuffs a piece of pancake into her mouth.

"I was hoping I can live here," Tan answers, "After hyung got married, it's gotten more awkward at the house."

"Oh, right," she nods her head, remembering the spring wedding they just had earlier this year.

"When are you moving in?" she asks again, "I can help you with the packing."

Tan doesn't answer right away. He puts his plate down and looks at her.

Eun-sang can feel her heart skipping in her chest, jumping even higher with each second as Tan stares at her with his eyes full of intent.

"Well," he starts, "I was hoping you could do more than that..."

"Ne?"

"Will you live with me?"

Her mouth drops a little from surprise.

"Ya! Kim Tan!" she slaps him on the shoulder, "Don't joke about stuff like that!"

She can feel her cheeks burning red from his question.

"Do I look like I'm joking?" Tan grabs her hand and pulls her closer.

"N-ne... but we're only seniors," Eun-sang stutters and looks down, trying to avoid his gaze, "That's crazy...right?"

"It wouldn't be crazy if you were my wife," he whispers.

"Ne?"

It's as if she's frozen in time, her eyes following Tan's hands as he reaches for his back pocket and pulls out a small velvet box. He opens it and reveals a simple silver band with a small diamond on the middle.

"Cha Eun-sang," he takes a deep breath, "Will you marry me?"

Eun-sang's at loss for words. Her hands are shaking and her eyes are fixated on the ring before her.

"Ya, are you rejecting me?" Tan raises his voice.

She quickly shakes her head, her tears beginning to stream down her face.

"YES!" she manages to speak out, "Yes, I-I will..."

Tears continue to fill her eyes as she looks at Tan's face, a huge smile plastered on his face. She's half-crying and half-laughing as he tries to place the ring on her finger with trembling hands.

Once he places it in, Tan leans in forward, taking Eun-sang's face in his hands, his lips meeting hers. She quivers under him as he kisses her crying face.

"Cha Eun-sang..." he whispers, "You've made me very happy today... I-I promise to make you happy for the rest of our lives. I will promise you that."

She nods her head, unable to say anything but muffled crying. She grabs Tan by the collar and pulls him in again, their mouths meeting once more.

Her heart's jumping out of her chest now. She's never been this daring before but she didn't care. She feels so happy that she could burst at any moment now.

"Do you trust me?" he asks her.

"With my life," she whispers.

Tan presses his nose against hers and carefully lays her down on the floor.

He silences her again with his lips as his hands travel down from her shoulders and to the buttons of her blouse, pulling them open one by one.

"Eun-sang, if you don't -"

"Shh..." she places a finger on his mouth, "I want to."

Her eyes stare back at Tan's. His tears fall down and wet her face but she doesn't feel worried at all as she can see the enormous smile on his face.

He pushes against her and whispers next to her ear.

"Tonight, I will make you my wife... _Kim_ Eun-sang."

**(Like I promised, no graphic details! But if you want me to write a separate chapter with a bit of lemon in it, please comment down below! I particularly like writing erotica, it's a different level of art. Again, erotica, **_**not**_** porn!)**


End file.
